


Work is more trivial then my Dear Laurens

by Fireflame99



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Being an Asshole, Alexander is an idiot, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hercules Mulligan is a Good Friend, Hurt/Comfort, John Needs A Hug, John is a sad boi, Kissing, Marquis de Lafayette is a Good Friend, Very fluffy, damn look Alex u made him cry!, not intentionally tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflame99/pseuds/Fireflame99
Summary: Hamilton, the workaholic he is, gets too caught up in work and ends up hurting John's feelings. and now the idiot has to make up for it.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Work is more trivial then my Dear Laurens

Alexander Hamilton. you didn't even have to know him too personally to know he was a workaholic. a workaholic at it's finest. 

always had a quil on hand, papers, or even when he didn't: he'd been thinking of what he was to write later. always had his head stuck in his studies or the assignments the general had given him.

and of course, sick days or holidays were redonkulous to him. he was so much of a workaholic, that'd he put his work first even when the matter was about his health.

and, yes, John loved this man. John Laurens loved this man with all of his heart. but even he had to admit that Alexander made everything look tiring.

still, as his best friend, and lover, John knew at heart any attempts or excuses were fruitless against his addiction to his work. And John was at his limit where he was heavily considering hiding the damn quil.

but that'd imply Hamilton would let it go long enough for him to take it.

"You're still working?" John asked as his greeting, as he had just walked into their shared tent. just for the two of them. 

they were lucky to have such a generous general, while yes, everyone had a roommate with them, John and Alex were decided to be made roommates under the persuasion by their request.

"I just have to write this last page, Laurens," Hamilton replied, not even bothering to look up. his eyes completely glued to the words formed from ink.

and John couldn't seal the pitch in his heart from the lack of attention Alex was giving him. sure, work was important, John knew that enough from his father always saying it. but even a glance his way would be appreciated. 

after some thinking of it, John shrugged it off ignoring it, it was just childish thinking, of course, Alexander cared about him more than work.

"would you like to sneak to the bar tonight? he could ask if Lafayette or Hercules would like to join." John decided to start-up conversation to avoid the silence that begun to linger. 

but that only made it worse. as it took a long a long pause of Hamilton writing until he finally responded with a small "maybe".

yeah, sure. John didn't mind at all that the damn paper was more important. the man wasn't even behind on work, he had previously asked the general what was the status of Hamilton's work,

and he wasn't surprised to hear that all he had to do was translate some letters. why couldn't he just take an hour off? just an hour, out of an entire week of never looking away from the paper.

right? damn it all!

Laurens shook his head trying to force the thought away. fine. it was alright. he had his own things as well to take care of.

what exactly? still not sure. but he had to distract himself from the growing pain and ache in his chest. 

it wasn't just now that was the problem, all the time. this past week he couldn't name one time Hamilton actually stopped his work to even have an actual conversation with him.

only small "yes"'s or, "mhm"'s.

maybe Laurens was just too clingy? he never had a best friend or, hell, even a lover. was he doing this wrong? was he expecting too much?

blasted, bloody! god-

John threw the gun, he had in hand since he walked into the tent, with every bit of his anger at the floor. 

Now, this caught the workaholics' attention.

and honestly, John didn't blame him, he was never the one to rage out. that was more of Hamilton's act of emotions. he'd usually take everything so well. why was this bothering him so much?

"John, is something burdening you?" Alexander asked the man who was just staring at the floor with fist clenched and brows furrowed.

"Fine. I'm heading to Hercules and Lafayette's." It is all he replied with as he fixed his blue overcoat, and left without another word.

and that was fine apparently because Hamilton didn't even attempt to stop him. just watched in astonishment as the usually calm man stormed off.

* * *

John glared at the yellow drink in his beer cup, even though it wasn't the cause of his problems, he still felt the need to glare at something. anything. he didn't care.

apparently, his stare must've been intimidating because he's good friends accompanying him could sense the frustrated feeling from him.

they sat there quietly, rarely awkwardly rocking back and forth on the bar bench. for his friends weren't exactly sure how to handle these new rare emotions from him, were they supposed to ignore it? ask what was wrong?

well after a lot of shared worried glances between Hercules and Lafayette, they finally decided to speak up.

"Something's troubling you, Misure Laurens?" Lafayette asked with his usual french pronunciation.

"is it that obvious?" John sighed, lifting his head from where it was previously resting against his arm.

"Mon Ami, you look more sorrowful than a feesh out of the water," Gilbert said in jest but with honesty. and they were already used to his mispronunciation of the words 'sorrowful' or 'fish', so they abstain from the need to correct the French man.

"What's distressing you?" Hercules asked after taking a swig of his drink sense the tension had died down.

they could already tell something was agitating him. it wasn't unusual for him to abruptly ask them to go out for a drink with. it was unusual when he was enraged and stomped his way to their shared tent and gave them the command of joining him for a drink.

the out of characterized rage and force was the first thing they noticed. and as much as they wanted to request for the answer of what could be burdening him, he was out of the tent in a flash expecting them to just follow behind.

"I fail to see your points, I have a lack of feeling any hatred at the moment." John huffed, clearly in denial. 

but their looks were a clear symbol of "I'm not falling for your bluff", and John realized having so close friends that could easily read you were not always an advantage.

"Alright, it's Hamilton." He admitted going back to staring at the now cold alcoholic drink he hasn't even sipped.

"What distress could he be causing you?" Hercules asked. although it wasn't much of a surprise, they had picked up on the signs of them struggling with their relationship.

"his work, it's more than understandable he would be occupied with his service for the general. but he cannot at least stop and just go to bed? all week he's stayed up until nearly midnight." John rambled on, releasing all the pent up anger and letting go of his salty melancholy mood.

once he had got his point across, he finally took this first sip of his drink he did all night. regardless of being cold and not as good as it could have been, but it still helped steel his mind.

and his friends were more than listening to his points, Lafayette said that he should try knocking sense into the workaholic's mind.

and soon their suggestions turned petty and into humorous jokes. from serious to jest full. and Laurens could already feel the ache of pain vanishing from his heart already.

now knowing, he still has his best friend's that'll always be there for him. and he couldn't ask any more from them.

* * *

Alexander tapped his quil against the wood of his desk, he had already written all of the ink out so there was no concern in his mind about making a mess if his desk.

no, what was really on his mind was his troubled lover. he could tell something was up when John had blown a fuse. something had to have happened in order for such an uncharacteristic course of action.

and Hamilton couldn't help but feel like that "something" was him, Laurens was in a perfectly fine mood before he had greeted him.

what could be bothering dear Laurens? obviously Hamilton. but what had he done to hurt the taller? all he did was just work on the letters-

Oh.

that was the problem, that was all he did. and that itself is the dilemma. damn, he can be such a blind fool.

looking back, making it even more sensical. this entire week Alex hadn't taken a minute off of work to spend time with his dear lover.

Hamilton sighed, pressing his palm against his aching forehead. he needed to make this right, before anything else.

John had to come first, and he should've been taken first beforehand. well, there was no point in glowering about it now, that wouldn't help at all.

he lifted himself from the seat he had been sitting in for a surprisingly long while because his backside and neck ached like he had fallen once he stood.

groaning and stretching, he finally put on his coat and got suited to go find John. 

now where would have to go off to? Alex thought as he tied his leather boots on. didn't he say he was going to go visit Laf and Hercules?

yeah, that sounds about right. then he must get a move on and go check on them. after all, John deserved a big apology.

* * *

Thankfully, Lafayette's and Hercule's tent wasn't that far away from their tent. so he didn't have to walk in the late-night humidity that much. 

but what was not thankfully, is they were unfortunately not there. a completely empty tent is all of what Alex could find.

"Great, where could they have gone?" Hamilton sighed to himself. glancing around the surroundings, half expecting them to just be around.

but not to his luck, there was no sight of his friends or his lover. well, if they weren't here. then where were they?

but his thinking came to a halt and the sight someone walking into his and John's tent. and now thinking about it, _it_ was most likely his roommate.

Alex sighed then walking towards their tent again, practicing apologies in his head. already knowing John wasn't going to take this lightly.

once he made it he slid through the cloth doors of the tent, seeing as John was just finishing untieing his boots on his coat.

"Oh, John thank goodness," Hamilton sighed, wiping his damp forehead from the humidity of the summer night."-I've been looking for you."

John was holding a slightly surprised look until he had finished his statement, the surprised look turned into a "whatever" grimace in a quick amount of time.

"What purpose would I be to you? don't you have work or assignments?" John said passive-aggressively, once he got his untied his boots he stepped out of them and turned his back to his lover.

Hamilton raised a brow at the childish act, it was just like John to get petty when he was rarely mad. and God was he passive-aggressive.

Laurens exasperatedly fumbled to unbutton his blue uniform coat, really only focusing on ignoring Alex's existence temporarily instead of his displayed agenda.

while Hamilton could already clearly tell that by now, he could also tell that he had a lot to make up for.

"Oh, come on, John," Alex sighed moving towards John with his hands in a shrug as a way of looking like he was retreating from his defense and was trying to make up for it. "I apologize, I see that I haven't been giving you the devotion and attention you deserve."

"That's for much." the other rolled his eyes crossing his arms, if Alex was going to apologize, he wanted a sincere one.

"Come on, Jack," with his back turned he didn't see that Hamilton was practically right behind him, as he wrapped his arms around the slim waist of the taller. "I apologized, what can further I provide, my love?"

"Do not, "my love" me!" John huffed with a small attempt to squirm away. "Go write those important notes you were doing, obviously it was more salient then my sentiments!" 

"John," was the only thing he muttered before grasping the chin of his lover and turning him so he could reach for those precious lips.

they locked their lips in a kiss, and Hamilton could feel the anger steaming off of Laurens. Alex let his hands trail up from his waist to his chest, but that obviously was a wrong move as suddenly John bit down on Alex's bottom lip.

they both tore away from each other, as Alex rubbed his sore lip with his thumb.

"If you believe you can just drown my feelings with a bloody kiss then you're-" John was ready to run behind him before he was pushed down to one of their cots. Hamilton soon joined him crawling on top of him, "Oh don't you dare-"

"John," he muttered again, caressing the flushed cheek if his lover, whether it was from embarrassment or anger, he didn't care. he was going to show his love and admiration towards the stubborn freckled one no matter what. 

"Jack," Hamilton cooed, stopping a hand that was flying towards his way with his own. pinning John's hands to either side of his head, although this is usually a sign of dominance. Hamilton just wanted him to stay still for a minute. "Laurens, my dearest Laurens."

John's eyes widened at the name. suddenly his tense shoulders and anger building up, soothed like an ocean wave in a matter of seconds. 

"Laurens, my dear, you are a vastly valuable element in my soul, in my life." Alex continued, leaning down so his forehead was against the others. "I'd give my last breath if it meant you or your emotions because you are the most wonderful and extraordinary being I could ever lay my eyes on."

"Your accompany is like a hug, even when we aren't even touching, you fill my heart and soul with warmth and the flutter of butterflies." He started kissing the forehead of the taller, loving the surprising speechless face he had displayed. "I love every fiber of you, the curls of your hair are as soft as clouds,"

John watched as one of Hamilton's hand released his own and traveled to his pulled-back hair and gently combed through it. Laurens soon softened into the touch forgetting all pent up irritation and laid co comfortably on the cot.

"and your freckles that sprinkle your adorable face, I would never recognize you without them," he hummed hands trailing down from the mess of hair to the taller's freckles. he brushed his thumb gently against the freckles that imprinted his cheeks.

"or your precious red lips, that outline the brightest smile that I love." his hands then went and outlined the bottom of John's lips, as the blush increased on his cheeks.

"you are the most bold, unique, humorous, man I could ever dream of. comparing you to the most beautiful flowers in the world can't describe the beauty you hold in your soul." Hamilton had clearly gone all out on peotic metaphorical comforts. and they was the sweetest things that rang in Laurens ears.

"You are my one true love, my dear Laurens, the best part of my life." As if to show what he means, the hand that still clutched John's was pressured just the slightest. "I choose you, and I'll choose you over and over Everytime the sun goes down. Without hesitation, without a signal doubt. you mean the world to me, and I'll risk the world for you. always and forever."

"always and forever..." John repeated with lidded eyes.

"always and forever, my dear Laurens." Alexander agreed kissing him softly on the lips.

and John found himself believing he could never get made at that the man he loved the most ever again. because no matter what, they would always be there for each other. when one is hurt, the other will heal. 

and John or Alexander never find that in another. just them. always and forever

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
